In the bulk handling of various types of articles (e.g. fresh produce, etc.) for transporting to a storage facility or directly to the customer, it is customary for such articles to be accommodated in various types of receptacles. Such receptacles must be of rugged construction to withstand the substantial weight of the contents and the frequent rough or abusive handling to which it is subjected. Furthermore, the receptacle must be of simple, inexpensive construction; easily loaded and unloaded; capable of being reused; and adapted to be collapsed when not in use for compact storage.
Various receptacles of this general type have heretofore been used; however, because of various inherent design characteristics they have been incapable of fulfilling the aforenoted criteria.